iReturn for Supernatural Fun
by IronishRose
Summary: sequel to "iKnow What's Out There" Set in the 4th season of Supernatural. What has Dean discovered about the soft spoken Brunette from Seattle?
1. Fateful Reunion

**K, getting this up, before I forget. I apologize ahead of time, if I screw up any details, and write myself into a corner.**

**Sequel to "iKnow What's Out There".**

……

**Somewhere is the American Midwest. A '67 Impala is pulled off the side of the road, two men asleep in the front seat.**

"Wake up, Dean," Castiel appears in the back seat. "We've got a problem."

Dean Winchester springs awake. "Yeah, 'we' do. You never just pop in to say 'hi'. And I was in the middle of a great dream." His brother, Sam is unaffected, and continues to snore.

"We have information on another seal, about to be broken."

"And…." Dean motions for Cas to continue.

"And you're not gonna like it, it involves someone known to you, and Sam… and your brothers 'special connection' to all of this."

"What in Hades are you talking about?"

"Just go to this address…I'll explain more when you arrive." Castiel hands Dean a slip of paper. Dean unfolds it, and exclaims.

"You gotta be kidding me." He looks up to confront the angel, but he has disappeared.

……

**Seattle, Washington, two days later.**

Carly Shay has almost forgotten about her first run-in with the Winchesters, she hadn't seen them in over a year. Her best friend Sam Puckett, is in her normal place, on the couch, watchin Girl Cow, when there is a knock at the door.

"Coming." Carly sprints across the room, to open the door. "You coulda got it y'know." She looks down exasperated at her friend as she jumps the coffee table.

"Yeah, but I'm lazy." Sam gives Carly a puppy dog pout.

Carly gets to the door and opens it, to see the Winchesters.

She immediately grabs Dean in a hug, then Sam.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carly is both excited, and scared at the possibilities."Sam, look, Sam and Dean are back." She looks back at her best friend, then laughs, realizing what she had said.

"Where are Freddie, and your brother?" The younger Winchester asks Carly as they walk over to the couch.

"Spencer is on his way back from the store with more ham-- I hope-- and I think the dork is in his apartment, no doubt helping his mom knit, or something." The blond Sam smirks at her own joke.

"Ok, well, get Freddie over here, we'll talk to Spence later." Dean sits down in the chair opposite the couch. "There's some stuff we need to let you in on."

"If this is about Bigfoot, we already know. He stole Socko's RV." Carly exclaims with a sparkle in her eye.

Her best friend looks over and laughs, then interjects. "You mean Recreational Vehicle?"

"Wait, what? No, this isn't about Bigfoot. Aren't we jumping the shark a little, jumping straight to 'Bigfoot'.

**K, so here it is…R&R…please and Thank you.**


	2. Clear as Mud

"Ok, I'm here." Freddie comes in the door, from across the hall. "What's so important, that Sam texted me telling me to get over here as quick as possible?"

"Hey, techie." Dean looks up from his iced tea.

"Hey," Freddie takes a moment to think, and then a look of recognition crosses his face. "Dean! What are you guys doing back?" He notices the other Winchester sitting with the girls on the couch. "Sam, how are things?"

"We're good Freddie, just came by to say hi to our favorite underage ghost hunters." Sam turns away from the two girls to greet Freddie.

Sam, the young blond one, interrupts, "I thought you said there were some things that needed to be 'discussed'?"

"You're not the 'subtle' type are you?" Dean chuckles, looking at the impulsive blond. He then continues, approaching the confused brown headed boy. "She's right though. There are some things we need to talk to you all about, but I would rather that Spencer get back first. Have a seat, and we'll wait for him."

…

They watch reruns of _Girly Cow _until they hear Spencer attempting to open the door, with both hands full with groceries. Carly and the two Sams jump up to help him. Sam Puckett grabs the bag closest, and looks in to find a package of pre-sliced ham. She throws the bag on the kitchen table, and collapses back on the couch, satisfied with her 'conquest'.

It takes a moment for Spencer to realize who the dark headed man standing in front of him is. "Thanks," then it dawns on him, "Sam?" He looks over to see Dean in the recliner. Then he gets a slightly worried look on his face. "Hi, Dean, long time, no see. It's not that I'm not glad to see you again, but what are you doing here?"

"Let me help you finish putting these away, and then we'll explain" Sam looks over to his brother, and then back to Spencer. "As best as we can, at least."

After getting the groceries put away, and Sam grabbing another bag of ham out of the fridge everyone settles in the living room to find out what's going on.

"Ok, time to explain." Spencer starts off seriously. "The last time we saw you guys, there was a ghost in the building. And, again, not that I'm not happy to see you, it's a little weird you showing up outta the blue."

"We're really sorry to show up, unannounced, but the 'case' we're working, led us here. We didn't want to intrude, but we have it on pretty good authority that you might be in danger." Sam, the younger Winchester, gives Spencer a sympathetic look.

"Well, before you finish I should probably tell you. Our dad called not long after you guys left the last time. He saw the iCarly where Dean, "He gestures towards the blond, who has retaken his position in the recliner, "killed the stuffed animal. And he told me to watch out for you guys, and be wary if you came back."

"OK, so apparently your dad seems to know more than even we do." Dean sits up. "Did he say 'why' we should be watched out for?"

"No, he just said that we could be in danger around you guys." Spencer relaxes, but only slightly.

"C'mon Spencer, you remember theses guys. They helped us last time. They didn't hurt any of us; they even went out of their way to make sure we weren't hurt. Why would they all of a sudden show up again, to do bad things?" Carly pleads with her brother. "I know what dad said, and I trust him, but can we at least hear what they have to say?"

Spencer looks over at his younger sister, conflicted. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. "Okay, but if things start getting out of hand, you guys are out. I don't know what Dad was talking about, but he isn't prone to exaggeration. Tell your story."

The dark headed Winchester pulls out a tattered book from his jacket pocket. "Ok, first, so 'back story'."He looks to Dean before continuing, who nods, and motions for him to continue. "Ok, this part is gonna sound really crazy. For the last year, Dean has been running from his own death. Long, story short, he made a deal, so I wouldn't die. Well, time ran out, and he died. Dean was in Hell for about 4 months."

"Wait." Sam Puckett has a wide-eyed, horrified expression on her face. "The Hell? Fire, Brimstone, Gnashing of Teeth, Hell?"

Dean look sat her, and says, "Yeah, The Hell. It was not fun…I think." A small laugh escapes before he gets serious again. "I don't actually remember most of it, just flashes, and smoky, vague feelings."

"Wait, if you were dead, and in Hell, how are you here?" Carly stands up, attempting to move closer, but her feet give out, and Freddie has to lower her back onto the couch.

"We're getting to that." Sam motions for everyone to sit back. "About 2 months ago, Dean shows up again. He didn't know how he got back, or why. He used an old spell to summon whatever grabbed him form the pit."

"Turns out, Hell isn't the only place the dead go." Dean interjects.

"What does that mean?" The blond sitting on the arm of the recliner turns to give Dean a confused stare.

"It means demons aren't the only, or even most powerful, supernatural entity." Sam smiles as he continues. "An angel named Castiel descended into the pit, and pulled Dean out."

"White fluffy wings, flaming sword, bright halo?" Freddie finally overcomes his initial shock, and then is immediately put back into it, after this 'confession'.

"Yeah, the big man upstairs has a plan for me." Dean smiles at his brother goes on with the story.

"Anyway, since Dean returned we have been searching out 'seals'. There are 600, but only 66 have to be broken to unseal the door."

"What door, and what's behind this 'door'?" Spencer asks quizzically.

"Lucifer."

Sam laughs at this. "You mean to tell me, that you guys, you two nubs, have somehow become the 'guardians' of the most evil creature in existence's prison?" She gets up to get a drink.

"That brings us to why we are here."

He opens the book to about the middle and reads a passage. It's not in English, so Carly and the rest can't understand it. He turns to take in the gathered group.

"Keep in mind this is a second hand translation. We got instructions from the same guy that pulled Dean out." He looks down, and scans the passages for the pertinent parts.

"Here it is…'_and the Multitudes Will Watch as the Purest of the Tainted is put to the Slaughter'." _Sam looks up at all of their faces. "We have reason to think that this passage is referring specifically to Carly."

Carly sits again, hard, on the couch. "What do you mean? What is that talking about, and why do you think it's me."

"Well, that will take some more explaining." Dean gets up, to walk over to the distraught brunette sitting on the couch. He leans down and puts his arm around her shoulder. "We think that you and Sammy here are connected. Something happened when you were just a baby, and we think that that event has a connection to this 'prophesy'."

"You see, Carly, Spencer, the same thing that happened to your mother, happened to ours." Sam walks over to the counter where Spencer is holding on, trying not to faint. "Your mom died in a fire, right? When Carly was 6 months old, 'exactly' six months old?"

"How did you know that?" Spencer looks like he could collapse at any moment.

"Freddie, c'mere and help me get Spencer to the couch." Freddie jumps up and grabs Spencer under the arm, with the help of the larger Winchester, they lay Spencer down so he won't faint. "Like I said, the same thing happened to us. When I was 6 months old, our mom died in a fire. But it wasn't a natural fire."

"The same thing that killed our mom, fed Demon blood to Sammy, and we're pretty sure he did the same thing to you." Dean has kneeled down so he is face to face with the young brunette. "We're still not exactly sure why, but what we are sure of, is you and Sam are the only one's left of the group of kids he did this to."

"We should have said something when we met you the first time, but we thought it was just a coincidence." Sam continues his part. "The rest of the kids were all born the same year as me. We didn't think you could actually be one, because up until now, we thought Azazel had only done it to the kids born in '83."

"So, this guy comes back 10 years after his first 'spree' and does a repeat on Carly's mom?" Sam, Carly's best friend, and oft protector jumps at Dean." Why? Why did he do it?"

"The prophesy." Sam scoots down the couch, where Carly is bent over. "He was preparing another seal, to be broken. Carly is the seal, and we believe that Lilith will try to kill her, live, during iCarly."

"Wait, who's Lilith?" Freddie stands up suddenly, and grabs the much larger man standing over Carly. "Why does she want to kill Carly?" He is screaming at Dean.

"It's because she 'IS' one of the seals on Lucifer's cage." Dean calmly explains to the distraught young man. "If Lilith can fulfill the letter of the passage, it will be one less thing holding Lucifer out of our world." Sam interjects, before Dean can continue.

"Lilith is a demon, apparently the one who took up Azazel's mission when he died. We don't know why exactly, but she is set on releasing Lucifer." Sam looks over at Carly and then over to Spencer "Carly was 'tainted' by the demon blood, just as I was. And as the youngest of those that were fed, she is the 'purest'." He looks back at Carly, and up to her best friend, Sam. "You host a web show, seen by thousands, possibly millions, of people. If that isn't a multitude, I don't know what is."

**So, what do you think so far? R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.**


	3. Raccoon and Beaver

Carly is crying into the couch, Freddie running his hand over her tangled brunette hair, trying to comfort her.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She looks up at Sam Winchester with fear. "Why me?"

"I can't really explain. We're talking about demons here. They don't really do the whole 'human decency' thing." The younger Winchester looks at her with sympathy, knowing full well the feelings she is going through.

"We've been trying to figure out the 'endgame' for years." Dean approaches and puts his arm over his brother's shoulder.

Before they can discuss any more, a scream pierces the silence of the apartment.

"I think it came from across the hall." Spencer sits up on the couch.

They run across the hall, to Freddie's apartment. Before them, Ms. Benson is being roughly held by a small man, with short, wispy blond hair, flanked by a larger man, with long dark hair.

"Sorry, we would have put out tea and cookies, if we knew we'd have guests." The larger man smirks at his partner, after giving the collected teens and adults a look of hate.

"Well, far be it for us to be bad hosts." The smaller man throws Marissa to the floor, and jumps at the smaller Winchester.

"Dean!" Sam shouts as his brother is taken to the floor, by the small man. The larger one looks at him, his eyes flashing black.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget about you." He moves with a grace and speed that contradict his size. Coming across the room, he grabs Carly from behind, "This is what we were after anyway." He steps back through the door way, and runs towards the window, and fire escape. He jumps out, descending the 8 floors to the ground.

"Carly!" Her best friend rushes to the fire escape after the man. "We have to go after them." She looks back at Dean, as he throws the other demon out the window. Faintly they hear, "We'll be back to deal with the rest of you." Freddie rushes to the rail, looking down to see the small blond man land softly, and run off down the alleyway.

"First things first, check on your mom." Dean grabs Freddie off the rail, and pushes him back towards the open door to the apartment. "Sammy and I will see if we can find any clues to where they are going." The two Winchesters rush towards the stairs, leaving Spencer and Sam staring at one another in the hall between the apartments.

"I'm coming with you, she's my sister." Spencer rushes after the brothers "You go help Freddie, and his mom. See if they told her anything, before we got there."

"Ok, Spence. Find Carly, please."

"Will do, kiddo. Everything will be fine." But his eyes tell the truth of the tragic worry he is experiencing.

Sam turns and enters the Benson's apartment, and finds Freddie bent down, trying to talk to his mother. She is curled up under the counter in the kitchen ducking in and out of consciousness.

"Sam, glad you're here, "He looks up to see the blond standing over him. "Get some ice outta the freezer, please."

She goes over to the refrigerator, and opens the top, to find a multitude of shaped ice packs. "Which one? There are about 100 different kinds in here." She can't help but chuckle at how OCD his mom is. But then she remembers the situation, and grabs the first one she sees. Walking back to hand it to Freddie, she asks' "How is she?"

"I think she'll be ok. IT's just a bruise on her head, and one where he had a hold of her arm. Once she's rested a minute, she should be fine."

As if to confirm Freddie's diagnosis, Marissa immediately comes to, once the ice is place don her head. "Freddie! Oh my God, are you ok?" She wraps her arms around her son's neck.

"OK, we're happy, we're all ok, the reunion can wait. We need info lady." Sam helps Marissa stand up, and guides her to a chair in the living room.

After she settles in, she looks up at the two teens, worried expressions written on their faces. "What is going on? Can someone please explain who those men were, and why they wanted the Shay girl?"

"So, they were after Carly, the whole time." Sam bends down to look Ms. Benson straight in the eyes with a steely gaze.

"Yes, they didn't even say who they were, just said something about 'finding the girl' and something about a 'new vessel'." She is shaking, as she looks Sam in the eye. "When I didn't tell them where Carly was, the small one grabbed me. He was a lot stronger than he looked."

"That's because, we think, they were demons. And we thought they wanted to kill Carly." Freddie sits down on the couch, across from his mother.

"DEMONS?" The older woman's eyes nearly bug out of her head, they open so wide.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but it kind of starts about a year ago." Sam looks down sheepishly, as she sits down next to Freddie. Figuring that Dean or Spencer will call, if they find Carly, they start to tell Freddie's mom of the incident in the room above them, and the new predicament with Carly.

…

**Outside, in the alleyway behind the 'Bushwell Plaza'**

…

"Which way did they go?" Spencer catches up to the Winchester's as they approach the spot where the two demons landed before running off.

'I didn't see where the one holding your sister went, but the other one went this way." He takes off down the alley, away from the front of the building. He is stopped by a wall built 20 feet, between the two buildings. "You gotta be kidding me." He turns back to his brother, and Spencer, a disappointed look in his eye.

Sam turns to Spencer, before he can say anything. "Don't worry. We will get your sister back."

"Yeah, to break the seal they need her alive", under his breath he mutters, "For now. So there is nothing to worry about."

"How do we find them?" Spencer pleads with the two men in front of him.

"The best way is to look for EMF, or Sulfur trails." Sam pulls the EMF meter out of his jacket. 'Nothing, they must be covering it somehow."

"Well, obviously they could scale this wall. They both fell 90 ft without a scratch. We need to go around, and see if we can re-pick up the trail." Dean starts off to go around the building. As he rounds the corner he is greeted by another familiar brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Dean stops and stares daggers at the attractive girl standing in front of him.

"Who's your friend?" Spencer rounds the corner and nearly runs into Dean, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He is taken aback at her beauty.

"That's Ruby, she's kind of a friend." Sam chuckles as he walks around Spencer.

Her eyes flash black, and laugh escapes her lips. "Yeah, a friend."

"She's one of them. Where's my sister?" He screams, and starts to jump at Ruby.

"I don't need him alive; to stop the seal from breaking. Control him, or I will." Ruby's eyes flash again, as she looks at Dean. She then turns back to Spencer, "I'm the one who will help get your sister back. But, I'm done doing 'hands-on', you wanna save her, go yourself, "She hands Sam a slip of paper with the address for an abandoned warehouse. "This is where they are preparing her for the 'slaughter'. And, I'd hurry if I were you. Those two aren't known for their patience."

Spencer grabs the address away, and runs off to find his motorcycle.

"Oh, and Sam, you might wanna know. She is also seen as a 'Plan B'. Not sure what that means, but I don't think they're gonna pull their punches with 'you' anymore. That's all the info I have, Alistair was not happy to reveal even that much."

"Thanks again, Ruby. Dean is wrong about you." Sam runs off to follow his brother and Spencer.

"If you only knew." She says under her breath. Ruby laughs softly as she retreats back into the shadows.


	4. What is Ruby doing?

**Here it is...The Update you've been waiting for. Hopefully, it makes up for the huge gap b/w updates.**

"I told you that being around girls would lead to trouble." Freddie's mom takes the story amazingly well. "And, I'm disappointed that you took your Grandfather's sword without asking. You could really hurt yourself."

"Speaking of which, is it ok, if I take it again? I put it back, but it may come in handy against whatever else decides to pop- up." Freddie gives his mom a defusing smile.

"Okay, if it will help Carly, but I want you to be VERY careful, I'm not sure I should even let you go. But, I've learned how stubborn you can be, when it comes to these two girls." She gets up to retrieve the silver-edged blade.

As if to accentuate to the point, Sam's phone rings as Ms. Benson exits her room. "Yeah?" Sam answers the unknown number.

"Oh, okay." She closes her phone and looks Freddie in the eye. "The hob-knockers got away, but Sam and Dean think they know where they are headed. Come on." She dashes out the still open door.

"You sure you're gonna be ok, mom?" Freddie asks his mom before leaving.

"I am very worried for you, but I trust you. Go, save your friend." She hands Freddie the sheathed rapier, and kisses his forehead. He dashes out behind the blond, taking the stairs down, 3 at a time.

They exit into the lobby, where Spencer and the Winchesters are waiting for them.

"OK, the whole gang is here, now let's go get the girl." Dean turns to walk out the front door.

"Wait, where exactly are we going?" Freddie stops the larger blond man at the door.

"I've got the address here." Spencer holds up the folded paper. He turns and runs out the door.

"I guess everyone will fit in the Impala." Sam mumbles as he following Spencer.

…

**10 minutes later, at the 'warehouse'.**

…

'Everybody out." Dean announces, quietly. 'But, be quiet about it. This may be a trap."

It doesn't matter. "Freddie and Sam say in unison."We have to get Carly back."

"And we will, but there is no sense in announcing ourselves and getting everyone killed." Sam Winchester grabs the teens before they can run off. "We're no good to Carly dead."

Dean starts off to the right, motioning for Freddie to follow him. Sam grabs the younger blond and Spencer and heads off the other way. They separate and round the corners on opposite sides of the Warehouse.

Freddie finds a stack of crates, and starts to climb. He waits at the top for Dean to follow him, motioning to the window, where he sees one of the men that grabbed Carly.

"How are we gonna get down there?" He asks the older man, when he finally reaches the top.

Dean notices the door sitting on the opposite wall from their perch. The crates stacked inside block those inside from seeing it. He pulls out his cell phone and calls his brother.

"Yeah, Sam. The big one is standing right under us. If you're quiet, you can get in that door, and he won't see you."

They wait, watching as his brother creeps in the door, barely cracking it open before crawling in along the ground. The young blond girl and elder Shay follow as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Shhh, just a little bit further." Sam Winchester creeps along the boxes. He reaches the end and peeks around. "I can see one of the guys, he's standing in front of Carly, and they have her tied up."

Dean can see his brother from his higher vantage, and can see that the smaller demon-man is going to see him too, if he doesn't do something. So, Dean does something very Dean-ish, and therefore, stupid and possibly suicidal.

He busts the window, and drops to a stack against the wall. He quickly descends the stacks and shouts out. "Hey, ugly! Are you lookin' for us?"

The two demon possessed men both look up surprised. The larger regains his composure quickly, though.

"Yo Silv, seems they are as stupid as you figured." He sneers at his partner.

"No, stupider." The small blond grins as he looks behind him, where a school bus is parked, behind him.

Another man, only slightly larger than the small blond appears on the roof, his hair is platinum and swept back. "Our guests are either much more astute than you give them credit, or have friends with 'connections'. Either way, you should not underestimate them."

"I guess you're right, Imán." The larger dark-haired demon looks up sheepishly. "But either way, they're dead-meat." His grin widens as he looks back to the hunter in front of him. "The rest of you can come out now."

Spencer and Sam Puckett walk out from behind the stacks, as Freddie carefully climbs down the boxes from his precarious perch. The small man grabs Dean, and pulls his arm up behind his back, to immobilize him.

"That did not work." Puckett deadpans.

"We're not letting you kill Carly." Sam Winchester looks up at the imposing figure, on the roof of the bus.

"Kill her? Oh, no, no, no. "He chuckles, before continuing." You have it all wrong. Were going to kill all of YOU, and take HER to Lillith." He jumps down to look Sam straight in the eye. "You are no longer of use, Sammy." He flicks Sam's shoulder, walking past him to place his hands on Carly's shoulder. Her eyes light up with dread.

"What are you talking about?" Dean shouts from the embrace the smaller demon has him in.

"Oh, that's right." He chuckles again. "You have no idea what this is all for. I guess it won't matter now, that you're all going to die. I'm going to tell you, Sam. Why. Why your entire life has been an unending nightmare. Why, and for what purpose, you were born t-"light pours from his mouth and eyes, as he screams. He falls forward, Ruby's Demon-killing knife protruding from his back. The female demon is standing behind him, defiantly.

"He was starting to bore me." She looks at the younger Winchester, "C'mon, you saving the girl or what?" She bends down and pulls the knife out. Dean takes the momentary distraction to spin around and break the hold the demon has on his arm. Freddie pulls the sword and stabs it through the man as he breaks contact.

He turns around with hate. "Hey, just cause it won't kill me, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, you little punk." He pulls the sword out of his back and starts to lunge.

"Hey, Silv, your boss is dead. Get outta here while we're still in a generous mood." Ruby stares daggers at the small blond. "You too, Mutt." She turns to the larger man, holding Sam and Spencer away from Carly.

"Y'know…She's probably right, Mutt." The blond demon laughs. "He was starting to annoy me anyway." He drops the sword Freddie's feet. "It was a dumb plan." He jumps the 20 ft, to the broken window. He looks back at his partner. "C'mon, let's see if we can find some more fun."

"You're lucky." The larger man walks past the teens. "See you later, Ruby." He sneers as he walks through the door, waving back nonchalantly.

Sam runs to her to untie her best friend, Spencer close behind.

They shake Carly, unresponsive in her chair. "Is she ok?" Spencer is near to tears.

"I think so; she's probably just passed out from shock." Dean walks over and looks down at the young brunette. Sam continues to shake her best friend.

"AHHHH… What's going on?" Carly jumps awake, as the ropes come loose around her.

"Apparently, you passed put as soon as they grabbed you, and have taken a nap the whole time." Freddie meets the rest of the group around the chair. 'Are you ok, now?"

"Yeah, I was just surprised to see you guys." Carly starts to cry, softly. "I thought I was done, and I wouldn't see you again."

Her two best friends lean down and hug her, Spencer pulling all of them into a bear hug as they stand.

"Well, it's good we stopped these guys, but it isn't the end." Sam Winchester calls their attention. "If I understand, this wasn't the 'main' force. These guys were 'rogue'. Lillith will still be after you."

"He's right" Dean walks up to his brother. "We need to get back to your place, and come up with a better plan…one that doesn't involve running halfway across the city, again."

**Sorry that the update took so long. Hopefully I will be in a more flow now. R &R, it is my mana from heaven…**


	5. Grail?

**A/N: Sorry the updates have taken so long. Last week was busy, and I have had a really hard time channeling my muse.**

**Back at the Shay Apartment, everyone has taken various seats and positions around the room.**

"We were trying to figure out exactly what Lilith was gonna try, before Carly got kidnapped." Sam Puckett gets right to the point.

The door in the Shay kitchen opens suddenly, surprising everyone. "Maybe I can explain a little more." A medium size brunette with almond shaped eyes walks through the door.

"How did you get in there?" Spencer looks around very disturbed. "That's a closet."

"I have my ways." The girl chuckles, and walks up to Dean. "Miss me?" she approaches Dean making a fake attempt at giving him a hug, but he grabs her arms and slams her to the counter before she can get close enough.

"Dean." Sammy yells at him. "Let her up, she helped us find Carly; we owe her thanks, not that."

"For everyone who hasn't met her, this is Ruby." Sam scans the room of all its inhabitants, meeting each in the eyes before continuing. "And, before you ask, yes, she is a demon." At this Sam and Freddie jump up and grab their best friend, pulling her behind the couch, getting something between the young brunette, and the demon.

"BUT, she is on our side." The taller Winchester continues.

"For now." Dean interjects.

"I'm hurt, too." Ruby smirks at the blond Winchester. "Why won't you just believe I have the same goal as you?"

"Cause you're a DEMON." Dean smirks back, but visibly relaxes.

"Anyway, she did help us get Carly back, so for now, we'll trust her." Spencer, in a rare moment of authority, stands up from his spot on the couch. "Thank you. There is a large part of me that definitely doesn't want to know how you knew where she was. But, I don't think we could have got her back without your help. So thank you." He reaches out and shakes the girl's hand. "You said you might be able to help us stop Lilith from killing Carly."

"Yeah." She looks over at Sam Winchester. "There is an easy way, and then there's the way we'll probably have to do it. Unless, Sam has changed his mind."

"He hasn't." Dean answers before Sam has a chance to.

"He's right, Ruby. You know I can't do that anymore." Sam looks out at the people gathered around him. "I would rather not explain, but take for granted the 'easy' way is not pretty."

'OK, I get it." Ruby takes a seat in the living room. "Here's what I do know. We can all come up with a plan, after I explain"

"The men that attacked you were a specialist group for Lilith. But, they didn't like working under Alistair. They found out what Azazel's real endgame was." She looks up at Sam as he says that last part. "Before you ask, I don't know. I got the info that Alistair didn't like them, or their plan, but he didn't tell me anything more. I have a feeling even he doesn't know that much though."

"Stop telling us what you 'don't' know, and start telling us what you do, lady." The blond Sam interjects.

"Feisty." Ruby looks at Sam with a bit of admiration. "All I know as far as that is concerned, is it has to do with a 'vessel' of some kind. The demon blood in you, "she motions at Sam Winchester, "and you," motioning at Carly, "mark you for some greater purpose, after Lucifer is freed."

'Ok, so Carly is some kind of 'container'?" Freddie looks at the Winchsters, and Ruby quizzically. "But how does that help us stop Lilith. I thought she didn't care about this 'vessel' business. She wants to kill Carly, and break the seal?"

"Yeah." Dean answers. "But we won't let that happen."

Sam continues for his brother. "If I understand the terms of the 'prophesy', which obviously isn't an exact science, if Lilith wants to break the seal, the sacrifice must happen on air, '_and the Multitudes Will Watch',_ during iCarly."

"So, we just don't do iCarly." Carly looks dejected at the possibility, but understands the dire consequences.

"Ever again?" Freddie interrupts before anyone else can continue.

**I know, not the best place to stop. But I wanted to get this up beofr eit started gewtting out of hand. I have ideas for the next couple chapters, so hopefully posting will go quicker.**

**R&R, pleas eand Thank you.**


	6. Suit up!

**K, I'm really sorry it has taken over a year to update. It's been one CRAZY year.**

**Soooo, without further ado, here comes the long awaited next chapter of "iReturn."**

"We're hoping it doesn't actually come to that." The taller Winchester looks down at the teens with a look of sympathy.

"Yeah, we'll do everything we can to stop Lilith before she can do anything. And dissuade her from trying again." Dean strikes what he feels is a heroic pose.

"Whoa Dean, 'dissuade'? Breaking out the big boy words, don't hurt yourself." Ruby can't help but get a jab in at the blonde Winchester.

"Anyway," Dean sits down, trying to hide the anger, and embarrassment Ruby brings out.

"We obviously can't just wait her out. Sooner or later we will break and Lilith will swoop in and use any opportunity we present. "Ruby's face takes on a serious look." We need to shut her down once and for all. Not just from opening this seal, but all of them."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the demon." A voice comes out of the same closet that Ruby stepped out of earlier. "What I don't agree with is the method she is about to suggest."

"When did my closet become a subspace highway?" Spencer is understandably distraught as a dark haired man in a beige trench coat walks into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you Cas." Sam Winchester looks just as disturbed as elder Shay. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Cas. Not that we definitely couldn't use your help, but you seemed to want to take a 'backseat' on this one." Dean stands up to shake the hand of the man (if that definition really works) that has quickly become his literal _guardian angel._

"Things are moving faster than we anticipated." Castiel looks at each of the people in the room with an intense glare. "Other agents of Lilith have succeeded in opening 5 more seals while you have been dealing with this situation."

"We are doing the best we can _Angel_." Ruby spit condescendingly.

"Obviously that isn't good enough." Castiel stares back at the hellspawn, walking in to the living room to stare directly into Ruby's eyes. "I'd still like to know why exactly you are so keen on helping, anyway."

"That is none of your business."

"As much fun as watching things I didn't even know existed five minutes ago argue, I do think we have more pressing matters." Sam Puckett jumps between the two mythical beings.

"That girl gets more and more impressive." Dean mumbles under his breath. "Anyway, we ran into some complications."

"Right," Sam Winchester gets up and escorts Ruby behind the kitchen counter, giving her an intense glare. "You know I won't do what you're insinuating. I'm done with the demon blood." Sam talks quietly so that the teens and elder Shay can't hear him.

"I know and I wish you would reconsider. It is the only way you're ever going to beat Lilith."

"We will find another way."

"Hey, since you guys are having a private moment in the kitchen, can you be useful and get the drinks. Mama needs a refill?" Puckett mock yells into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Ruby gives the cheesiest smile she can, and turns to grab the Wahoo punch out of the fridge. Sam grabs a tray off the top of the cabinets and starts to fill glasses. As he finishes Ruby grabs the tray before he can set the pitcher down.

"I got this. This body did use to be a waitress after all." Balancing the tray in one hand, she sashays into the living room.

"As I was saying, Cas. We ran into some complications. Some Demons who apparently weren't in on the murder plan decided to kidnap Carly for some other purpose." Dean explains to the angel. "We had to stage a daring rescue, which we just returned from before you got here."

"And what was their plan?" Cas looks at the collected people.

"We don't know." Freddie answers. "They all died or ran before we could ask them any questions."

"They are dealt with, regardless. What we need to focus on is the seal." Castiel looks at Carly.

"'The Seal' has a name you know." Carly's blonde best friend gets up in his face.

"I apologize, I sometimes forget the 'manners' of you mortals." He turns back toward the young brunette. "Our top concern should be Carly's safety."

"I couldn't agree more." Her older brother pipes in, finally recovered from the shock of two people walking in through what he is sure is a closet, in his kitchen. "What can we do to 'dissuade', as Dean put it, this evil woman from trying to kill my baby sister?"

"Well, I can apply Enochian sigils to your abode. That will atleast hide her from the demons for a short time." Castiel begins to walk around the apartment, looking for the areas of magical support. "You will have to be careful if you must leave the apartment though. For now, you will have to end the web show you are so fond of."

"Damn it." Sam curses.

"Sam!" Carly looks at her best friend. "I know this sucks, but that is no reason for un-lady like language. Did you learn nothing through that whole 'Pete' phase?"

"Sorry Carly" giving her best friend the best puppy-dog look she can muster.

"We will do everything we can to stop Lilith. She won't get you. And you will be back on the air in no time." The Winchester's give the teens the bravest looks they can.

(**A/N: maybe not the best place for this, but I'm stuck on the current part, and don't want to upload as is…so here is a little explanation on Col. Shay's apprehension.)**

-Somewhere off the coast of Alaska, or the Nebraskan ocean—

"Colonel Shay, here is that information you requested." A young ensign hands the tall dark-haired man a manila folder.

"Thank you Rick." Colonel Stephen Shay salutes the young man standing in front of him and dismisses him. Opening the folder on his desk he sits down to look through the information.

_The Winchesters were last seen headed west on Interstate 90, apparently headed back to Seattle_

"Damn it, they better not be headed back to Seattle. I thought all of this madness was over when those boys took care of old Yellow eyes." The Colonel rages under his breath.

**(A/N: Ok, I know that didn't really explain anything. But it helped me get through my writer's block.)**

-Back in Seattle- 2 hours later

"The sigils are done. We go after Lilith now." Castiel puts the final touches on the last guardian mark.

"You stay here, and we will call when she has been convinced you're not worth it." Dean looks at the collected teens.

"No, Dean. I know you think we'll just get in the way, and any other time I would probably agree with you. This is definitely your area of expertise. But, this is my life, and these are my friends and family that have been attacked." Carly gives Dean and Sam a murderous look, not aimed at them, but the specter of Lilith that has disrupted her life.

"I hate to admit it, Dean. But she's right. She deserves as chance to defend herself." The younger Winchester gives his brother a look, silently conveying all the emotion and memories of their own fight for survival, and revenge.

Dean tries to relent, but gives in when Te young Shay grabs the silver edged sword off of her best male friend's hip. "This Lilith is not going to scare me anymore. And she will not take iCarly from me."

"Ok, Xena. But we do this our way. You listen to everything we say." Dean puts his hand over the excited brunette's, lowering the shimmering blade.

"Fair enough," Sam Puckett interjects. "Just promise we get to knock in some demon skulls."

"That part will happen, pretty definitely." Dean chuckles.

**(A/N: Alright…there it is. I hope it's good enough to make up for the looooooooong absence. I will do my very best to update again soon. I have some definite ideas for this story, just gotta figure out how to get to them.) Reviews/suggestions/corrections are always welcome.**


End file.
